The Rise of the Corrupt
by Look at my beaut of a diamond
Summary: I dedicate this story to Spotsy! Happy holidays :3 This is a story about NeonClan.


_The tale started in a quaint little house, with mahogany floors and mahogany doors. The walls were birch. A worn, red rug lays across the living room in front of the door, and a fireplace burned wood in a corner. Alexa read a book on a couch, while Spotsy baked cookies in the kitchen. Everything was peaceful and quiet until a scream pierced the air._

Alexa: What was that?

Spotsy: *runs out with a rolling pin* It was the scream of someone in need!

Alexa: *shrugs* I think I hear it coming this way. Just wait for it to come to us!

Spotsy: *holds rolling pin close* While someone could be dying? How can you be so calm about this?

Alexa: Because-

Candy: *pounds on door* HELP ME!

Alexa: Because it has come to us!

Candy: OPEN THE DANG DOOR

Spotsy: *opens door* Come in!

Candy: *runs inside and slams door* Quickly gather around guys! I bear news!

Spotsy & Alexa: *gather around Candy* What happened?

Candy: So I was walking through the forest, and I got scared.

Alexa: We know. We heard you scream.

Candy: Shush. Anyways, I saw something.

Spotsy: What?

Candy: The corrupt are coming.

Alexa: Wait, what did you say?

Candy: I said the corrupt people are coming. They are coming with things that are… bad.

Spotsy: Well that can't be good!

Alexa: Yeah. Because it's bad.

Spotsy: We need to stop it!

Alexa: But how?

Candy: An army!

Alexa: Who would join our army though? This whole world is corrupt.

Spotsy: I've got a few ideas…

 _And so the trio brainstormed names for the list of the pure. Well, almost pure. Basically a list of people who haven't written smut. That list was small, but still quite a force._

Candy: So I have Poke and PKQ down, who else?

Alexa: I still remember Dew.

Candy: Put it down on the list.

Spotsy: What about Leopard?

Candy: Put her down too.

Spotsy: Is that it?

Candy: Splash too!

Alexa: Splash will at least help us.

Spotsy: Oh! Misty and Lou!

Alexa: And Blaze and Waffle!

Candy: OJ and Dark will go on the list as well.

Alexa: So this is our list of soldiers. Well, this doesn't seem big enough for an 'army'.

Spotsy: Hmm…. How about fighters? Light fighters!

Candy: The defenders of light! We are warriors!

Alexa: Hooah!

Spotsy: Let's go gather our army!

 _The three got up and picked up the list. Spotsy got her rolling pin and held it in front of her. Alexa opened the door, and they stepped out into the forest for a journey of a lifetime._

 _The defenders of the light traveled through the forest. They walked for what seemed like an hour until they stopped._

Alexa: *stops walking*

Candy: What is it?

Alexa: Do we even know where to go?

Candy: ….

Spotsy: Maybe if we just let it come to us?

Alexa: But nobody screamed.

Candy: What are you guys talking about?

 _Suddenly there was a giant crash through the trees!_

PKQ: Get back here!

Poke: You'll need to catch me first!

Alexa: Is that-

Poke: *crashes into Alexa* OOF!

Alexa: *falls on ground* Ow…

Poke: *gets up* Sorry. Hi guys.

Alexa: *gets up too* Well, I'm not too hurt.

Candy: Why were you running through the forest?

Poke: Because I-

PKQ: *tackles Poke* Caught ya!

Poke: *grumbles* Fine. I was running because I took this *takes off hat to reveal cat*

PKQ: And that cat is mine! *picks up cat and puts in satchel*

Spotsy: We're going on an adventure! Want to come?

PKQ: Ooh adventure? Where?

Candy: We are going to stop the wicked!

Poke: Sounds like fun.

PKQ: We'll do it!

Alexa: That's 5 warriors now!

PKQ: Warriors. I like the sound of that.

Poke: Well what are we waiting for?

Spotsy: We were waiting for people to come to us.

Alexa: And it actually worked.

Candy: Would you happen to know where we can find others?

Poke: Well some people live in the dandelion field, and some live by the beach.

PKQ: And some live deep within the forest.

Alexa: I think that was us.

PKQ: Oh.

Candy: Well the beach is just over there. Let's go!

 _WIth the group having an additional two members, they stand tall, and march off to go find more members so they can save the world._

 _The five walk a little farther and emerge onto a beach. Smoke rises from a camp fire farther down the stretch. The gang approaches warily. A few people sit around, telling stories._

Splash: And then she ate it!

Waffle: Nice finishing touch there.

Dark: Is it my turn now?

Spotsy: *calls from afar* Hello!

OJ: *looks over* And who would that be?

Spotsy: The defenders of light!

Waffle: Is it another story?

Splash: Let's hear what she has to say!

Alexa: Nice fire. May I burn it?

Candy: It's already burning!

Alexa: That's the joke!

Poke: I don't get it.

Spotsy: Guys! We need to stop evil!

Splash: Let's hear what you need to say!

 _Candy started off with her time in the forest. The tale switched to Spotsy with the list and the defenders of light. They described it all up to the point of now._

Splash: That is a very good story! I really like it.

Spotsy: But it isn't a story! It's true and we need your help!

Splash: Sorry, can't help.

Candy: Why?

Splash: I don't know, because it sounds dangerous?

Spotsy: But we can't let darkness win!

Splash: But I'm not innocent! I can't be a defender of light!

Alexa: Splaaash~ *pokes*

Splash: No.

Alexa: Do you want the world to be taken over by smut?

Splash: *shivers* No. THose are not good tales.

Alexa: Then join us! *pokes again*

Splash: *sighs* Fine. But I am not dying.

Spotsy: Nobody is going to die.

Waffle: But death exists!

Dark: Let's just not think about it.

Candy: So are you guys going to join as well or no?

Waffle: Well Splash is going, I will too!

Dark: Of course.

OJ: Well a story circle with just one person is very lonely.

Spotsy: Great!

PKQ: Now off to the dandelion field!

 _With the amount of warriors nearly doubled, the defenders of light set off to the dandelion fields. While they were traveling, they found something very strange._

Poke & PKQ: *running ahead of everyone*

Dark: I wonder if we'll encounter any danger…

Spotsy: We'll get through it!

Poke: *screams* WHAT IS THAT?

PKQ: I've never seen anything like it!

 _The crew stumbles upon a little pool of pitch black gunk. A little trail leads away from it to a gigantic storm cloud._

Candy: What is that?

Alexa: Do you think we know?

Candy: Yes.

Spotsy: Guys! Aren't the dandelion fields that way? *points to stormcloud*

Waffle: No, they're that way *points a little left*

Spotsy: But the taint might have gotten that far!

Candy: Well let's hurry then!

 _Now with more urgency, the team treks across the land. They can't shake off the feeling that the storm is growing._

 _Soon they reach the dandelion fields. A few people sit under a giant tree in the middle of the dandelion field. Lightning crackles in the distance, followed by a bang of thunder. OJ shivers._

OJ: *shivers* This place is giving me the creeps!

Spotsy: Well we can put an end to it as soon as we get enough people!

Candy: Is that them ahead?

Spotsy: Let's go find out! HEY!

Dew: *looks over* Did you guys hear something?

Misty: Well, it looks like there's a mass of people.

Lou: Could it be the corrupts from earlier, here to finish us off?

Blaze: I just want everyone to be okay.

Spotsy: OVER HERE! *waves*

Alexa: We're too far away.

Blaze: It sounds like Spotsy!

Dew: Does that mean Candy's alright?

Candy: Spotsy come back! Wait!

Lou: Candy's okay! And Spotsy is too!

Spotsy: Yeah, we're okay!

Candy: And we have a plan to stop this!

Alexa: It involves you guys.

Poke: We are going to storm the front!

Blaze: So no more attacks?

Misty: No more hiding?

Alexa: Exactly.

Spotsy: No more living in constant fear!

Dew: Well, it looks like we're in!

 _So, the defenders of light left the dandelion field with a dozen brave warriors._

 _They approached the dark stormcloud. They climbed the treacherous mountain to the top, but stopped on a plateau midway to take a break._

Waffle: How much farther is this base?

Dew: No matter how far, I'm sure we'll get there.

Alexa: How have we gotten this far without getting attacked?

Candy: You just had to jinx it.

Luckie: Well, we were going to wait but we can just do this now.

Splash: Wait.

OJ: Is that-

Flash: It is I! The pug master! Your leader!

Candy: It's the corrupt! Scatter guys!

Flash: No, wait! I'm not corrupt! I'm innocent!

Luckie: Yeah, right. Just round them up.

 _And so the fierce warriors of the light defenders were struck down. Not in death, but their numbers dwindled while people scattered. Only 6 remained._

Splash: Why did they need to get me? I'm not innocent!

Luckie: Well you were with them.

Blaze: At least most of them got away.

Poke: I wonder when PKQ will realize…

Alexa: We don't have time to think about this! We need to be free!

Flash: Sorry, we're under orders.

Candy: Aren't you the leader?

Flash: But I'm still innocent! A little….

Luckie: You're not fooling anyone. And no, she isn't the queen of darkness. You'll find out who it is soon enough.

Spotsy: But why would you guys do such a thing? We're just trying to help people!

Flashy: Well help us by not making this harder.

 _The defenders of light were taken hostage and blindfolded. They were carted away up to the base. They were tied to a pole and had their blindfolds removed._

Alexa: You bastards better release us so we can kick your butt!

Candy: Shush. Look.

Spotsy: Is that Balloon?

Balloon: Yes it is Spotsy, very good. You deserve a cookie. Well, defenders of light, welcome to my lair!

Alexa: I see Stormy, no surprise there.

Stormy: Hey!

Blaze: And there's Bramble!

Bramble: Sup, guys.

Candy: And is that-

Alexa: Grand? Senpai, is that you?

Grand: Everyone was going to end up here anyways.

Alexa: But why?

Grand: Nobody can stay innocent forever. But you also don't need to be like them.

Stormy: And what's that supposed to mean?

Splash: Smut. *shivers* So much smut.

Poke: I'll never join you!

Balloon: Oh, but you will. Feast your eyes on this! THE BUBBLE TEA FIC!

Poke: No!

Candy: Oh Starclan, no!

Spotsy: It can't end like this…

Splash: *can't stop shivering*

Balloon: Oh Splash. You can go. You've already crossed the line once.

Splash: *breaks free* I AM FREE!

Blaze: Help us Splash!

Splash: You guys got this. I believe in you! *runs*

Alexa: Splash… *looks around at everyone else* No. We're all gonna go.

Leah: Yeah, well how are you going to do that?

Alexa: By doing this! *kicks*

Leah: Ow! *hops around and bumps into Luckie*

Luckie: Watch it! *shoves*

Leah: She kicked me! *falls down*

Balloon: *looks at ruckus* Would you guys control yourselves?

Alexa: *takes out knife* I knew this would come in handy *cuts some rope*

Candy: *takes out another knife and cuts ropes as well* RIght back at ya!

Spotsy: Knives are deadly. Let's just go.

Blaze: *tries to get up* I think I twisted my ankle!

Spotsy: *hauls up on shoulders* Nobody gets left behind!

Splash: Yup.

Candy: I thought you left!

Splash: Nah, I believed in you guys. Let's go! PKQ got us a pathway!

PKQ: Quickly! They're noticing!

Balloon: Get them!

Grand: Go! You can do it!

Stormy: Oh no you don't! *charges towards Spotsy*

Blaze: Just leave without me.

Spotsy: Never! We can go!

Alexa: *turns around* Spotsy! *tackles Stormy*

Stormy: Ack! Get off me! *squirms*

Spotsy: *gives Blaze to PKQ* Alexa! No!

Alexa: Just go! YOu guys can flee!

Spotsy: Never! We can't leave without you!

Candy: We made it this far! We just can't!

Splash: *puts hand on Spotsy's shoulder* We need to go.

Poke: *pushes Candy to exit* Hurry! They're coming!

Alexa: Don't worry about me!

Spotsy: But what about ME! How can I live on like normal?

Alexa: You don't. You need to keep on fighting. Fight for me!

Spotsy: But I can't!

Alexa: Yes you can!

Splash: We really need to go. Like right now. *leads Spotsy away*

Spotsy: I'll miss you and I'll never forget you! *turns away with tears and runs*

Alexa: I was counting on it.

Balloon: *glares* Look at what you have done! Now you're gonna pay.

Alexa: *sighs* I know, just do whatever.

Grand: Well, you couldn't stay innocent forever.

 _To conclude, the defenders of light paid a heavy price and learned that you can't fight the corrupt. The darkness will always spread. The internet will not stop growing for the reason of keeping others pure. All those who are still innocent can do is fight. Fight the evil. Hey, maybe it's not such a bad thing though? Who's kidding of course it is But it won't stop. Newbies will keep coming to NC and getting corrupt, and so this cycle continues._


End file.
